1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
A power storage device has conventionally been known that has: plural power storage elements, each of which includes a valve for discharging a gas generated therein and that are aligned in a specified direction; a pair of end plates that holds the plural power storage elements therebetween in the specified direction; plural joining members that extend in the specified direction and are fixed to the pair of end plates; and a case for housing the plural power storage elements, and in which the plural joining members are disposed along outer surfaces of the plural power storage elements, each of which is provided with the valve, contact an inner wall surface of the case, and, together with the case, form a moving space (exhaust passage) for the gas discharged from the valve (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109126 (JP 2012-109126 A), for example).
One end of the exhaust passage is connected to an exhaust duct on the outside of the power storage device. Meanwhile, another end of the exhaust passage should effectively be sealed by a certain member. In this case, if a sealing plate that is made of a resin is used to seal the other end, the resinous sealing plate may be melted under the influence of the heat of such a gas at an extremely high temperature. The temperature of the gas immediately after being discharged from the valve is typically at least twice as high as a heat resistant temperature of a general resin material. In order to handle the above problem, it can be considered to form such a sealing plate by a heat resistant resin. However, this produces a problem of cost increase.